


desperation

by justsleepwalkin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Left Behind, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x09 spoilers.</p><p>Druce makes plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperation

“Looks like Rip's lost another member of his team,” Druce murmurs. The pair of Time Masters blend in well with the trees and the chill of the night. 

“Should we kill him?” his pupil asks.

Druce shakes his head. “No... Anyone that has traveled with Rip is useful to us. And _that_ one's brute strength? He has his uses.” Druce cants his head to the side and smiles at his pupil. There's a lesson here, as there's a lesson in everything.

“So why aren't we taking him?”

Druce hums softly and puts his eyes back to where the man is in the distance, hunting, unaware that they're present. “He's not ready.”

“What do you mean?”

This lesson... This is one he doesn't necessarily _want_ to teach. He frowns, thinking, wondering if it's best his pupil doesn't learn it for years to come. “Desperation,” he finally whispers.

“Sir?”

“He's still... fresh from his experiences. He's still strong. Hardheaded. If I confront him now, he will very likely refuse, and we'll lose our chance to try again.” Druce crouches down and runs the back of a finger along a plant. “And I _want_ him agreeable. People are much more easier to deal with when they want the same things as you.” He straightens back up. “So we'll come back when he has nothing left in him but rage. We'll come back when he has no choice but to come with me.”

“But isn't that—”

“We have to come back.” Druce turns and signals for his pupil to follow. “We'll see what Gilbert thinks is the proper time for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last thing that I really just wanted to explore from the episode. I will bet _anything_ that the Time Masters found Mick much sooner, but they _waited_.


End file.
